Eren Jaeger
by AKATOKURO
Summary: Eren mati,muncul Eren yang baru.


"Levi!!"

Siapa yang memanggilku?

"Levi!Bangun!"

Samar - samar kulihat seorang lelaki berambut brunette bermata hijau yang wajahnya hanya beberapa centi di atas wajahku.

"Ha..kau sudah bangun rupanya" ucapnya menjauhkan wajahnya dariku.

"Eren-nii?" gumamku.

Eren-nii adalah tetanggaku yang juga sahabatku.Usianya 8 tahun di atasku.Sekarang dia sudah kelas 1 SMP.Usia kami memang terpaut cukup jauh tapi kami bisa berteman dengan baik.

"Yah,berhubung kau sudah bangun aku ingin memberikan sesuatu kepadamu" ucapnya setelah aku melamun cukup lama.

Dirogohnya saku celananya.Mencari - cari benda yang dimaksud.

"Ini untukmu" sambil menyodorkan sepasang cincin yang sepertinya sangat mahal."Kau harus menjaganya baik - baik"

"Untuk apa ini?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Berikanlah pada pasanganmu kelak ketika kalian akan menikah"ucapnya lembut.

"Menikah?Seperti tou-san dan kaa-san?"

"Iya.Kau harus mencarinya dengan baik.Carilah yang benar - benar mencintaimu"pesannya.Walaupun aku tak paham apa artinya

"Aku sayang padamu Levi"ucapnya sambil merengkuh tubuhku dan mengusap rambutku pelan.

"Aku juga,nii-chan" kataku sambil membalas pelukannya.

"Waktuku tidak banyak,aku harus segera pergi"Ia melepas pelukannya dan beranjak pergi.

" Nii-chan mau kemana?"tanyaku.

"Kita mungkin tak akan bertemu lagi.Jadi kuharap kau menuruti perkataanku tadi.Oh,ya.Tolong jaga adikku ya.Katakan kalau nii-channya sayang padanya.Dan tolong sampaikan maafku karena tak bisa melihatnya" Ia tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.Kemudian pergi berlalu entah kemana.

\--

Beberapa jam setelahnya kudapati kabar kalau Eren Jaeger tewas dibunuh.Ketika itu jiwaku terasa hampa.Sungguh menyesal.Kenapa tidak kutahan saja dia waktu itu.Apalagi setelah kuketahui kalau tersangka pembunuhan adalah orang yang pernah menggangguku dan Eren-nii 'mengusir' mereka hingga babak belur.Semua ini gara - gara aku.Kalau saja waktu itu.

"Hiks~ hiks~.Eren!!!..."Carla oba-san tampak terpukul.Mengingat Eren-nii adalah putra satu - satunya.

Semua orang di pemakaman tampak prihatin.Mereka mengucurkan air mata.Hanya aku yang tidak.Padahal setelah orangtua Eren-nii aku adalah orang paling tertekan diantara semuanya.Bahkan saking sedihnya aku sampai lupa bagaimana cara menangis.

" Carla,tenanglah.Kau bisa membahayakan bayi kita"Grisha oji-san menenangkan oba-san."Bagaimanapun kita harus merelakannya."

Hari itu.Hari yang merupakan mimpi buruk bagiku.Sejak itu aku tak pernah tersenyum lagi.Hari itu.Tanggal 29 Maret.Semuanya berubah.

\--

Setelah pemakaman Eren-nii semua orang termasuk kedua orangtuanya pulang ke rumah.Namun lagi - lagi keesokan harinya kami dikejutkan oleh berita Carla oba-san mengalami kontraksi dan akan segera melahirkan.Dan di sinilah kami berada.Rumah Sakit.Ada Grisha oji-san,orangtuaku,dan tetangga - tetangga kami yang membantu Carla oba-san.

Ruang operasi dibuka.Seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Keluarga pasien?" tanyanya.

"Saya suaminya" Grisha oji-san langsung berdiri.

"Selamat tuan,bayi anda sudah lahir.Setelah pasien dibawa ke ruang rawat inap anda boleh menjenguk.Saya permisi" Dokter itupun berlalu.

"Terima kasih dokter"

Setelah Carla oba-san dibawa ke ruang rawat inap.Kami satu per satu mulai memasuki ruangan.Sampai tiba giliranku.

"Levi.Masuklah" Grisha oji-san menyuruhku masuk.Tapi aku masih tak berani menatap muka Carla oba-san setelah semua yang terjadi.Akhirnya karena aku tak beranjak dari tempat dudukku aku digendong oleh Grisha oji-san.

"Levi.Lihatlah ini adik barumu.Kau punya 2 adik sekarang" Aku terdiam.2 adik.Bagaimana aku bisa menjaga mereka?Aku harus bertambah kuat agar bisa melindungi mereka berdua.Seperti Eren-nii yang menjagaku.

"Levi?" panggilan Carla oba-san membuyarkan lamunanku.

"H-ha'i"

"Kau ingin memberinya nama?"

Aku termenung.Memberi nama?Aku rasa aku tak bisa.Tapi...

"Kalau kau tak mau tak ap-"

"Eren!" ucapku lantang.Pasangan suami istri Jaeger ini tampak kaget mendengarnya.

"Eren Jaeger~desu!" Saat kupandang si Eren kecil,aku tercengang.Wajahnya benar - benar mirip dengan Eren-nii. Bedanya hanya Eren-nii adalah laki - laki dan Eren kecil adalah perempuan.

Hari ini.Tanggal 30 Maret.Sosok kecil pengganti yang sudah tiada terlahir ke dunia.

"Selamat datang Eren kecil"

\--

"Ngh.." Aku menggeliat dalam selimut.Mendudukkan diri setelah berhasil mengumpulkan kesadaran.

"Mimpi apa barusan?" gumamku berusaha mengingat sesuatu sebelum diganggu oleh sesosok macan kesurupan yang menggedor - gedor pintu kamarku.

"Chibii!!!Buka pintunya!!" teriaknya tanpa berhenti mengedor - gedor pintu.Lama - lama pintuku bisa rusak kalau begini.

"Sabar!Sialan!" umpatku sambil membuka pintu untuknya.Ia langsung nyelonong masuk ke kamarku sambil menggeledah segala yang dilihatnya.Cih,kamarku jadi berantakan,kan.

"Oi,bersihkan lagi atau kubunuh kau" ancamku yang sama sekali tidak diperdulikannya.

"Dimana kau menyembunyikan harddiskku sialan?!"

"Jadi itu punyamu?Kukira punya siapa jadi kuberikan pada Hanji" jawabku sambil mengendikkan bahu.

"Apa?!Beraninya kau?!" Ia langsung secepat kilat berada di depanku dan mencengkram kerah bajuku.

"Salah siapa menaruh sembarangan.Apalagi isinya yaoi semua.Kuberikan saja pada fujoshi't' macam Hanji."

"Ganti!" perintahnya sambil melipat lengan bagai bos besar.

"Tidak mau" ucapku acuh sambil berlalu ke kamar mandi.

"Ganti atau kuadukan ke kaa-san." ancamnya.

"Coba saja dan akan kubilang pada kaa-san apa yang anak gadis kesayangannya koleksi selama ini." balasku dari balik pintu kamar mandi.Aku yakin dia sudah gemetaran membayangkannya."Oh,jangan lupa bersihkan kamarku yang sudah kau acak - acak"

"ARGH!!SIALAN KAU LEVI!!" teriaknya frustasi.

Yah,beginilah keseharian keluarga Ackerman.Walaupun hanya aku dan Mikasa yang tinggal di apartemen ini.Orang tua kami tinggal di luar kota dan mereka menyewakan apartemen untuk kami.

\--

Namaku Eren Jaeger.Mahasiswa semester akhir Universitas Trost.Hari ini aku tengah berada di perpustakaan kota.Mencari buku bersama sahabatku,Mikasa.Yah,seharusnya.Aku belum melihatnya sedari tadi.Kuputuskan untuk menunggu di luar dan duduk di bangku panjang.

Lama menunggu,akhirnya ia datang.Kulihat ia turun dari motor yang dikendarai entah siapa.Mungkin adiknya.Sambil sedikit berdebat dengan orang itu,mereka menghampiriku.

"Yo!Apa sudah lama?" tanyanya.

"Yah,lumayan" jawabku sambil melirik laki - laki di sampingnya yang ternyata lebih pendek dariku.

"Ah!Ini kakakku.Dia memang cebol jadi sering dikira adikku- buh!!.."Mikasa disikut olehnya.

" Levi Ackerman"Ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya.

"Eren Jaeger" Kubalas uluran tangannya.

Levi's POV

"Eren Jaeger" Ia membalas uluran tanganku.

Eren?Kurasa pernah kudengar.Jaeger?Terdengar familier.Eren Jaeger?Siapa dia?Kenapa tak terasa asing?Rambutnya coklat brunette.Matanya,aku tak tahu disebut apa.Emerald?Jade?Zamrud?Yang jelas matanya hijau keemasan.Indah sekali.Mataku tak bisa berhenti memandangnya.

Plak!!

Adikku yang bodoh melepas tautan tangan kami secara paksa.

"Jangan memandanginya terus,bodoh" Mikasa berlalu duluan sambil menggandeng Eren.Aku hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.Sepertinya hari ini tidak terlalu buruk.

Eren Jaeger.Siapa kau sebenarnya?


End file.
